


One Day

by After_the_Lights



Series: An Unbreakable Connection - Terraqua Week [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Terraqua Week (Kingdom Hearts), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_the_Lights/pseuds/After_the_Lights
Summary: One day, Terra won’t wake up covered in sweat, gulping down air to drown out the scream that’s lodged somewhere in the back of his throat. His heart won’t be hammering and the first words out of his mouth won’t be – is this real?





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Terraqua Week 2019 - Day Five - Prompt: Dreams
> 
> I'm challenging myself to write and publish each piece for Terraqua Week on the same day, so apologies for any typos I may have missed.

One day, Terra won’t wake up covered in sweat, gulping down air to drown out the scream that’s lodged somewhere in the back of his throat. His heart won’t be hammering and the first words out of his mouth won’t be – _is this real?_

One day, he won’t need to tell himself a story soon after waking, reciting it aloud in hushed whispers to make sure his voice is still there and not half an octave lower.

One day, he won’t lie awake in bed watching the candle-flames flicker brightly. He won’t reach out for them and lower his hand, hiss as he feels the burn, the heat and pain of singed skin and flesh.

One day, he won’t need to run himself to exhaustion, until he can feel weariness wash over his bones and turn them to lead, his body too tired for him to think about anything, awake or asleep.

One day, he’ll be able to visit Eraqus’s memorial with Ven and not feel guilty about choosing a brother over his father.

One day, he’ll be able to look at Aqua, at her scar-marred skin and bruise-blue eye bags, without feeling guilty. He’ll be able to comfort her after she wakes screaming from a nightmare without telling himself that it is _his_ fault, _all his fault_. He’ll be able to hold her in his arms and not worry if his hand is drifting too close to her neck.

One day, he’ll be able to say those three words to her and believe he’s worthy of her kisses and smile.

But for now, he lies in bed with Aqua curled against his chest and wonders if the cost of having his biggest dream come true – being reunited with her and Ventus – means he’ll never have another good one again.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone ask for some angst?
> 
> Not much time to write today again, hence the triple drabble, but I'm finding limited word-counts strangely fun and liberating to write.


End file.
